Merbjorn, A Tale of Two Lovers
by Ploob Oobl
Summary: Mercy and Torbjorn share a hot steamy night in Torbjorn's machine shed with special a special appearance of one of Torbjorns's machine


Merbjorn

A Tale of two lovers

(Authors Note: Many people in the Overwatch community ship many characters. For instance: Mercy X Pharah, McCree X Hanzo, Junkrat X Roadhog, and even X Her mech. To these people I say, YOUR SHIP IS TRASH. But do not worry, for I will show you all the greatest ship of all time. After reading this story you will understand that none of the other ships can even compare to this ship. I give you Mercy X Torbjorn)

Mercy was lounging on a couch in Torbjorn's tinkering shed, as she boredly glanced around the room she saw various devices and machines that she didn't quite understand the purpose of. Deep down she hoped that she would find out. Torbjorn walked in and sat down next to her. She asked, "so what are all these machines fo-" before she expected it Torbjorn passionately kissed her, she felt his wiry beard scratching her chin, but she liked that. She played with his beard as he kissed her neck and slowly started to pull off her shirt. She then slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, immediately his rock hard "hammer" sprung out, almost hitting her. She then started to bob her head up and down on his large cock, noting he was quite warm. She could feel tips of his beard scraping across the top of her head. He got longer and harder as she started going faster, and deeper. Torbjorn put his hands behind her head and started adding force. She then pulled away looking up playfully at torbjorn as he pushed her down onto the couch, she finished removing the rest of her clothes as torbjorn returned with a device that looked like one of his turrets, "what's that for she asked" slightly confused, she wanted his hard, juicy, massive, throbbing, warm, arousing, magnificent member. He said "shhhh, leave this to an expert" he then pulled her closer to it, and put it near her orifice, there was a moment of silence the all of the sudden something shot into her pussy. She gasped, not being prepared. The machine started pumping in and out. It was going slow at first but started to gain heat. Mercy looked up and saw Torbjorn lounging in a chair watching her, and saying "working as intended" his dick still out swinging like a pendulum, all 9 inches swinging back and forth, it was somewhat mesmerizing. The machine then started to really pick up the pace as it got longer and harder, seeming to have a life of its own. She screamed barely being able to take it anymore, it felt as if it were tearing though her. She half screamed half moaned " it's too big it's tearing through me" and torbjorn replied "you're making a chicken out of a feather". When she couldn't contain it torbjorn walked to his beautiful creation and gave it a nice couple of love pats with his hammer and upgraded it to tear two. Mercy was reaching her breaking point. Then suddenly, Torbjorn jumps in pounding at her other hole, matching tempo with his creation, like they had an emotional connection. Looking back, she thought she remembered saying stop, but there was no reaction from the hunky Swedish God. She looked up at his beautiful beard and chest hair, she could feel the beard, once again, swiping back and forth across her breasts. There was no safe word, only torbjorn. He was so large she screamed and to this Torbjorn replied "people always underestimate the engineers". When Torbjorn reached climax, he shot his massive load into mercy filling her to the brim, and pulled away the machine.

Mercy sprawled out on the floor, physically drained, she could barely feel anything below her waist mercy panted "I-I-I", not being able to say anything. "THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM" Torbjorn roars a triumphant roar as his molten core flared to life. He grabbed her by both of her arms from behind and thrusted her onto the cold damp wall. His body was red hot, steam floated from his body and she could feel burns on her back and ass. She could feel him deep within her, growing longer and longer, as her insides tingled, maybe from the orgasm maybe from the sheer heat. Harder she panted in between the breaths she lost being violently forced back and forth against the wall. "I'm giving it all I've got" he yelled in reply. And with one final cry and burst of heat Torbjorn once again filled her, cum spilling out of her. She dropped to the floor and Torbsy fell beside her. Mercy then nuzzled Torbjorn's neck feeling his luscious and soft beard. They heard a sound and looked up, a small figure stood in the doorway, holding a stuffed panda. Chris (the young boy from "The World Could Use More Heroes" trailer) standing, jaw dropped and afraid. He dropped his panda to the floor. Torbjorn yelled to him "boy, don't get caught with your beard in the letter box" the child then ran away into the night, forgetting the stuffed panda.

20 minutes later

Torbjorn's porcelain fragile hands finished coating the inside of Mercy's vagina with burn cream, and she fell asleep as he wrapped up her ass and back. Torbjorn then left saying to himself "hard work pays off" leaving Mercy alone in the quant homely machine shed surrounded by all the gadgets and devices, to have her sweet dreams, and think to herself that she got her wish.


End file.
